Shion (A different story)
by ashleyweil07
Summary: I've made my own story where I've implanted myself into the story of Shion (It's a anime show on you tube. If you go to my home page just high light the link and CTRL-C then CTRL-V in the search box) this is a love story between me a Kaito (A/N: Not the guy that does his voice but the Kaito from project diva) give it a try. Rated M for language


Chapter 1

A/N: The original story goes to KaminariEnterprise Presents. I'm just putting myself into the show SHION. I put a link to it on my page. ENJOY

(50 Years from present day…)

A little boy and girl where in a robotic lab staring at the boy father's creation K001A aka: Mekio. The children were fascinated by Mr. Kiyo Hiyama's guynoid "Wow Kaito, did your dad really make this?" This was the first time that the girl saw a guynoid and Kaito was always fascinated with it "Kaito! Ashley!" The two children knew they were busted. "Umm….Hi dad, I can totally explain this…" But he was not amused "Go ahead, make my day." Kaito was not expecting that "Well…." But Kiyo had enough "Guys, you know this place is off limits…." Ashley wasn't related to Kaito but her parents are away on a long business trip and they asked the Hiyama's to look after her while there gone "Your both Grounded!" Both children thought 'That's not fair' But Ashley blamed herself after the thought of it being unfair "Grounded?!" She wanted to speak up and say it was her fault but she couldn't find the courage to do so "Two weeks!"

"Buh…."

"March!"

Both of the children knew to not push it after Kiyo said 'March' both of the children mumbled under their breath as they left the lab but stopped when they heard Kiyo's phone ringing. Ashley didn't want to listen and she sure Kaito didn't want to either, so she dragged Kaito out of the room before anything else happened and they both headed home

(At their house in Ashley's POV)

When we got home, we just went into Kaito's room "Ash do you think my dad will ever make time for us?" I didn't really know if he ever would but that would break Kaito's heart if I said that "I believe he would once everyone accepts his inventions" Then we both fell into an uncomfortable silence. But what seemed like forever his mom calls us to help prepare for Kiyo's arrival. His mother was really pretty but always fought with Kiyo "Guy's your dad will be home soon, I want everything to be perfect when he tells us about his promotion at work, come help me set the table." I don't know why but I have a bad feeling about what's to come "Mom? What if dad doesn't get the promotion?" His mother would freak out if he didn't "Don't talk negatively, he will get the promotion so don't worry alright." I couldn't do anything but stand next to Kaito. "Will we be poor again? Will we have to move away and leave Ashley by herself?" But she wasn't having it "Ugh, if setting up the table is so hard even if it means to piss me off then let me and Ashley handle it!" I don't like the thought of me not being able to see Kaito again and I don't like being dragged into an argument "Just asking" She still was very mad "Just keep your mouth shut and help her put these on the table" We set up the plates, cups, silverware and putting the main course on the table. When we finished we all heard the door click open "That must be your father" Kiyo walked in with a depressed look on his face but we all screamed "Congratulations!" then Kiyo's wife started her little speech "Let me just say how proud I am of you honey…." "*Sigh* Well….I…." But she still went on with her speech "I've never lost faith in you baby…" "Well….I…" And she still went on. Dang will she never shut up! "Even when we were thrown into the desert even when we were barely scrapping by…." Kiyo was still trying to say something but nobody was paying attention "Darling I…." "I knew you'd do it one day…." "Honey…" Oh my god please makes her stop "I'm so happy I could just cry. I love you so much" Kiyo seemed to be getting a little upset "I love you to but…." Even Kaito and I had a little speech that we said in union but I knew something happened "Were so happy you did it dad! Were really proud of you" After we finished Kiyo's eyes were about to pop "I….I….." but then she finally noticed his nervousness "Is something wrong honey?" Uh Oh "I…" I looked down and grabbed Kaito's hand for comfort "I didn't get it" I hoped and prayed that he would get the promotion "You what? What did you mean 'You didn't get it" Kiyo looked down avoiding eye contact "I got fired today…." I squeezed Kaito's hand and he squeezed back. We both knew that he wouldn't be able to stay. I bet you've figured out my feelings towards Kaito, yes it's true I do have a crush on him I've always have and I believe that Kaito feels the same way "You what?!" "We have to live in a condo and find somewhere else to live. I'm sorry Ashley but you have to find someone else to watch you. I'm so sorry" I could feel my eye's getting watery at his words. Before I could respond to Kiyo, Kaito pulled me into a tight embrace "All of these years. Putting up with your BS. You want to tell me under one chance of happiness that it's gone. After all that stupid confidence that "This is going to be it babe and where going to make it" And after the fact that we borrowed 5 thousand dollars from my parents because your dead end job doesn't even cover health insurance. You want to turn around and say you didn't get the promotion that you swore was yours…." Kaito pulled away from me and dragged me to the kitchen and out the door "Th-that Guynoid bot. whatever you call it, what did you make her for huh? Am I not giving you enough attention that you spend all of your time making yourself a blow up stripper? We have a family you scumbag…." "Were going outside" I couldn't take it anymore and we had to get out of there

Kiyo's POV

I was standing outside of the house looking for Kaito and Ashley after the fight I had (We're those two little brats; they better get their sorry little asses…. Calm down Kiyo your turning into her now they don't need two screw ball parents. To the lab I guess)

(At the lab)

I was standing in front of Meiko "I don't get it Meiko; I thought I'd finally get that break, If Meiko failed so miserably is there any point in finishing you! It was a stupid dream, who the hell am I to think that I can actually create a person…." I looked at the other Guynoids "The only ones that are interested in you two are Kaito and Ashley" I made one with blue hair, radiant blue eyes and the body of a 17 year old boy named Shion and a girl with waist long bright red hair and crimson red eyes that looked like they were glowing and the body of an 17 year old named Kyle with B cup size breast "Well it's not like I have anything else to do right? Maybe K001B and K001C have a better way to wow the crowd" (Here I was thinking that Meiko's tits would be enough)

(Back at Ashley's POV)

We found our friend Yuki. So we decided to play ball "My parents are always fighting. I don't know what to do; I think they want a divorce…." I turned to Kaito about to say something but Yuki cut me off "Maybe, but parents are stupid, they always fight. My mom and dad hate each other to but I think my daddy has a crush on your mom Kaito. Totally, whenever mommy goes to work he brings your mom over and they play this weird game where they make a lot of noise and scream really loud, I think she likes him to" Oh my god that's so gross! "Eww, your mom has crushes Kaito" Yea I have crushes two but when it's parent's who are married is just plain nasty "I know it's gross" "Grownups" We threw the ball to each other in a rhythm of a triangle so everyone had a turn to throw the ball until I accidentally caught the ball in a way that it would bounce off and it rolled onto the street "Aww man I'm so sorry guys" They both waved their hands in the air "No it's ok, we'll play a different game" I shook my head "No I can get it" But Yuki started freaking out "In the street? No Ashley, you know you can't cross the street by yourself." I shook my head "I'll be fine besides I have Kaito with me" I walked out to the street with Kaito close behind. I grabbed the ball "See it's fine. You worry too much Yuki" She mouthed something but I couldn't hear her "What I can't hear you over the cars. Wait cars….." I looked to my right and saw a car going full speed right towards me and Kaito "Kaito! Ashley!" I heard Yuki's voice right before everything went dark *Skreeeeeaaaacccccchhhhhh*

(Third person POV)

The man woke up with a start "Ugh…. Don't these people know how to drive?" He walked out of the building to see what's going on

(outside)

"What's going on out here?" the man saw a group of people surrounding the accident "Somebody must have let their kid's play in the street again. Don't they realize that people are terrible drivers…." He looked at a particular person in the crowd that wore a red and white dress with her black hair in pig tails "Isn't that one of Kaito's friends. But it's certainly not Ashley, so where are they?" He walked up to the girl who had her hands covering her face that was now wet with tears "Why hello little miss Yuki what's going on here?" The girl couldn't speak because of the shock but she pointed at the accident "An accident? Oh you poor kid. Let's get you to your parents, come on" She shook her head and still pointed to the accident "Yes I know it's terrible, were they your friends?" She nodded with new tears falling from her yellow crystal eyes "Alright, who were there parents? I guess someone ought to tell them" She pointed at the man in the suit. Then his eyes went wide "Me? No, no, no, no, no you don't understand sweetheart Kaito and Ashley weren't dumb enough to go into the street without an adult supervision. I'll just go check to see who it is" The man looked towards the accident and saw a boy and a girl with brown hair that blood stained it to look darker as they lied lifeless on the black pavement "Oh no, no, no, no Kaito? Ashley? Get up! Its dad let's go home; come on Kiddo's your ok. You're not grounded anymore let's go get some ice cream huh?!" No matter what the man did the children did not respond nor will they ever do anything again "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

(A couple of weeks later)

Today was the day of the children's funeral. The girl's parents were there. The four parents were crying their hearts out and it was a comfortable silence besides all of the crying but then Kiyo's wife broke the silence "This wouldn't have happened if you were an absent father!" But the girl's parents were giving Kiyo's wife a dirty look. They were on Kiyo's side and still trusted him "Right now? Anamine, you want to say what a terrible husband I am NOW! I don't know about you but the last thing we all need right now. Our CHILDREN are dead! Obviously we weren't paying attention to them and we lost our only child that we both really cared about." Of course they cared about Ashley but not as much as Kaito. Anamine looked up with a stern and determined look "I want a divorce" Kiyo looked up with a shocked expression "What?" "We have nothing to keep us from doing it anymore. I don't need you, I can do way better" Ashley's parents already left "Do you not even care, your son is dead and as usual all you can think about is yourself. Maybe that's why this happened, we don't deserve a child but Ashley didn't deserve to die though. My stuff will be packed by tonight, do whatever you want with your life…." He looked at his now ex-wife with a disgusted look "I'm done with you"

(5 years later)

The man became a math teacher in high school "And that class is how you solve an quadratic equation…" He is still sour about the death of Kaito and Ashley but he didn't let that stop his career "Remember you have a paper due this Friday and no I will not accept any excuses unless it's from a medical perfection. Not your buddies that you smoke pot with, now get out of hear"

(At Kiyo's house)

Kiyo walked in but then he was shocked to see a familiar person standing in his living room "AAAAA! Wh-what the hell are you doing here Meiko?" She bowed to Kiyo "Greetings master, I was sent hear on the account of battery enter prices are not obligated to continue your operations. Your five year storage period hase expired and we were sent here to allow newer and less useless inventions to be given space." Kiyo was still shocked and wasn't paying attention until she said "We?" She nodded "Models K001A, B, and C, master" He was astounded "B? C? You mean Shion and Kyle?" Meiko turned he head to the side "Is that their names that you chose for K001B and K001C, Master?" He nodded "I planned for it to be but there's really no longer a reason to continue working on them, it would just waste my time you weren't informed properly. It would be cautious to keep the three of you active" Meiko just bowed "Yes master" Kiyo started to look around "Where is Shion and Kyle?" "On master's bed" the two walked to Kiyo's bed room to find Shion and Kyle lying in his bed only in there underwater and other boxes scattered all around the ground. Kiyo had a picture of him, Kaito, his ex-wife, and Ashley caught on a very good day when they all were happy "Look at all this junk I have in that place, no one wants it so why would I. No one liked this crap. Except for Kaito and Ashley did, they thought it was cool, all they wanted was to see it and I wouldn't let them" He shook his head at the memories then looked at the Guynoids on his bed "K001B and K001C, Activate!" Shion opened his eye lids exposing his radiant blue eye's "Model K001B Shion: Activated" Then Kyle opened her eye lids to reveal her glowing crimson eye's "Model K001C Kyle: Activated" Then they looked up at their master and said in union "Greetings master" Kiyo slapped his hand to his forehead "Look at you two, you have no clothes on. Let me see if I can find you some" He started walking over the boxes that filled his room but then tripped on what looked like some CD's "What is? What is that?" Meiko peeked from the wall "Is something wrong master?" He looked down at the two CD'S "This is, this is Kaito's and Ashley's memories. I remember, I downloaded his brain waves into this box that would respond to me as they would. Where has this been?" "It was stored in your storage with all of your other inventions" Kiyo looked down at the CD's "I thought it was stupid, so I like gave up, I figured no one would be interested in the thought process of children, I did it recently before the accident. They'd be 15 by now, their thought process would be so different, yet they were good kids back then, they were happy together no matter what. If only I could go back to that time…." Shion got up as did Kyle "Master what is Kaito?" Then Kyle asked a similar question "Master what is Ashley?" Kiyo started thinking. He got up with both CD'S in hand "Hahaha Kaito is you.." Then he turned to Kyle "Ashley is you" She turned her head in Question "I am Kyle" "and I am Shion" Kiyo had a wide grin on his face "You are Kaito Shion. You are Ashley Kyle. Turn around Kaito" Shion nodded "Yes master" Then he turned around "Meiko install this into Kyle's back" Meiko nodded and gestured Kyle to turn around. The two did some tinkering then Shion and Kyle said in Union "OW my back" Then Shion spoke "Dad that hurt"

(Ashley's POV)

One minute I had a bunch of wires hooked up to me then I'm here. I don't even know where here is. I looked over to Kiyo and a guy with blue hair and only in his under pants and Kiyo was behind him with both hands covering his mouth in astonishment "No way. No way, it actually worked….." I walked behind Kiyo and I reached my hand out to touch his shoulder but then my hand looked totally different "Dad why are you crying? Wu-! I'm huge…." He looked at me "Who's that dad?" Kiyo turned around and was astonished to see me right behind him but he didn't say anything "I'm Ashley and who are you?" The boy was surprised at my name "You can't be Ashley; she doesn't have red hair or red eyes. I'm Kaito" No way he can't be I grabbed a lock of my hair and pulled it towards my eyes to see that it's red "Wow I'm huge, my hair is red" Then Kaito and I said in union "Awesome!" Kaito turned to Kiyo "Dad I thought you said I can't die my hair blue" Kiyo only said "Kaito" then he hugged him for dear life and started to cry harder "Your back" Kaito seemed confused, Kiyo let one arm open and pulled me in the hug "Your both back" I was confused and so was Kaito "Where did we go exactly?" But Kiyo wasn't listening "This is amazing, there's no way that….." he trailed off "Mr. Kiyo? Your freaking me out" I Noticed a woman that looked like Kiyo's wife "I have you back. My little guy is ok" "Why wouldn't we be. Why are we so big?" Then I jumped in "And is that your robot?" "She sounds like mom. Where is mom? And where are we?" But Kiyo didn't listen "It is too my understanding that master son and his friend was killed five years ago…" I just can't believe what I'm hearing "WHAT?!" "Is that not true master?" Kiyo pulled away from me and Kaito "It's….it's true, yes you guys were killed" But were standing right here "But I…." "Do you two remember that experiment that I did on your heads?" I do but what does that have to do with anything? "You mean those weird wires you attached to us and my head got all tingly?" Kiyo nodded "Yes, what I did that day, as hard it is to understand is copy your brain wave patterns onto a disc. With a bit of scientific tinkering it can be functional even separate from the human body…." what? I stopped him in his sentence "Can you explain that in English please?" Kiyo took a couple of steps back "You can think on your own. These bodies you're in now is a part of an experiment I attempted… I mean I was trying to make a thinking person, while I was in the process of making them, I was fired from my job" I spoke up after Kiyo was finished "So we've been asleep then were really 15 now. No wonder were so big" Kiyo shook his head "Sure let's go with that. As long as I…. I did it you; you're your thinking on your own, your communicating and your thinking! I did it!?" "Dad?" Kiyo grabbed Kaito "Kaito you don't understand. I've done it not only that I have you back but...but I've DONE it" He pulled away and turned to me and smiled "I'm going to have to ask you a few questions. Is that alright?" I was confused but nodded "Alright um what's your favorite food?" What kind of question was that "Ugh duh ice cream" "Favorite color?" "Red" "How old are you?" "I'm going to be 11 in Jun" He looked down "No those are simple questions that Ashley would answer automatically. I've got to make you think, this calls for math!" Ugggghhhh "No math I hate it" He didn't listen to my pleads "What six times eight, quick" "Umm ah…" "The answer is 48, master" I nodded "Yeah what she said….." Kiyo pointed at Meiko "Meiko what's 90087 times 36,829?" Wow…. "3317814123" "Wow how'd she do it that fast?" I turned to Kaito "She thinks like a computer. We think like 5th graders" The Kiyo started shouting "Which means it works! It finally worked hahahahaha! I did it YEA!" I looked at Meiko "Meiko what's going on?" She shook her head "I am currently unaware of the reasoning behind master's current illation" "I'll tell you why. I've created two androids that can think, this is what I dreamed my entire life. This is the greatest day of my life this is everything I've ever wanted, I have to tell someone, I could get my job back, No…." I turned to Kaito "What is he talking about?" I said in a whisper. He whispered back "I don't know just go with it" I nodded and Kiyo continued "I'll be discarded. I need to figure exactly how this worked, if it's only an accident they'll think I'm bluffing. Ashley turn around" I shook my head "No, it hurt when Meiko it's going to hurt this time but way worst" He put his hand on my shoulder "I'll buy you and Kaito ice cream after alright" I nodded and turned around. Kiyo was doing something and it kept hurting "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow. Ok ok stop" Kiyo sighed "Hush you…." Then everything went dark

**I know it's like a copy but I just wanted to implant myself and change some of the lines and ect. I thank you for reading and this is the only story that I won't apply my rule because I have a plan. Thanks for reading and again I don't own it KaminariEnterprise Presents does I just own my. I put a link to the original on my home page **

**TOOTLES!**


End file.
